Lorea, Goddess of War
Lorea is the Goddess of War and Honor. She loyally serves under Aldis, being his main General and possibly an elite, though this is unlikely but hinted at. She almost always works with her two guards Thomas and Brutus, who are minor Gods of speed. HistoryCategory:Aldis In the great war, Lorea had always sided herself with Aldis due to both her personality and her morals, as one of his top generals in the war, winning him several victories at times thought to be impossible. She came into play early on in the story, searching Night with Axial to find Traxis' stronghold, as Axial had just recently gained the sphere of Night at the time. Along the way, they met the God of Treason, Nulmik, who attempted to make his way into their inner circle but failed miserably, instead being captured (And later freed) by the Warden during the battle at the decoy palace. After realizing that Traxis had tricked them, Lorea prepared an army at the citadel to siege Traxis if his palace was ever actually located. Lorea later confronted Ouroboros, challenging him to a battle of the ancients. After a tough battle, Lorea succeeded, and under the terms of the battle, Ouroboros became her servant, along with his pack of wolves who followed him around, further causing Aldis to gain another follower. After discovering that Traxis was leading an army supposedly towards the Citadel, Lorea worked with Lilian and Astalia to predict Traxis' next move, ultimately succeeding as Lorea led her army to the crest of a hill as Traxis headed westward, her army and Traxis' army clashing for a long while before Aldis charged in, attacking Traxis along with the ancient, which was destroyed. Traxis was forced to retreat, and Lorea's army was victorious, setting off to aid Alorn's corruption army against Death's Undead army. Discovering that Alorn was being beaten, Aldis called in the Inner Circle to assist Lorea in the battle, her army and Jarod's army of healers smashing into Death's forces, along with Ouroboros' werewolf pack, which ripped apart soldiers limb from limb everywhere, until Death himself was finally confronted by Lorea and the Inner Circle. Traxis' elites were present as well, battling against the Inner Circle before finally being beaten and teleporting away, before the Inner Circle, including Lorea, moved in to attack Death, tearing at him to finally end the conflict. After a combined effort, Death was defeated, and the armies headed back to the Citadel. Personality Lorea is highly based on honor and justice, strongly believing that an army should be used for the protection of its people, rather than the conquering of the weak. She also is an extremely skilled battle strategist and can sometimes predict an opponent's move, though she cannot actually see even a vague image of what their move would be, only able to use her mind and strategy to map out an opponent's next move. Lorea is also somewhat irritable as shown in several portions of the war. Appearance With very long, flowing red hair, Lorea takes the appearance of a woman with silky white clothes, with elegant but largely unnoticeable silver markings. The lower half of her torso is exposed, and she wields dual swords, though with a different appearance each; One appears to be much more of an elegant design, while the other seems to be more of a straight, simple blade. Both of the blades are very long, however, and normally stained with the blood of Lorea's enemies. Powers Lorea appears to fare better when in non-magical combat, anything physical or bladed she specializes in. When fighting alongside allies her power is also upgraded due to her sphere of honor, Whenever a God in battle is killed as well, she will grow more powerful if she is weakened, slightly empowered by the death of the God. It does not matter what side the God is on.